Underappreciated Character: Hiromi
by Rose.M.Rainwave
Summary: Day 1 of TCR Birthday Bash. Hiromi knew something was up with Haru. This 'Haru' was different. Ever since that day. That day with all the cat-like pranks. And with Haru constantly disappearing? Yeah, Hiromi knew that something was up.


Hiromi never understood what happened to her best friend that day with all the pranks. She of course 'knew' it was because of something from that day. She just didn't know what.

Haru was always a little odd when they grew up together. But that was normal for Haru. She was just...well, Haru.

Haru was always the dependable one. The one who always knew what to say and do to make someone feel better. Haru was the quiet and kind one who was even just a little...submissive.

But Hiromi knew better. She knew that Haru could become a force of nature when angered. And she loved Haru for that. She loved Haru for being who she was.

But lately?

Hiromi glanced at her friend, the 'new' Haru. Gone was the timidity and here now was the firm confidence. Her posture was the same. The long strides she took were too. Her hair cut was short, a little longer since the day she first got it. Her yellow sundress went well with her complexion. She honestly looked stunning...in a simplistic elegant way. But she didn't even know it! It was like she didn't notice all the guys turning to look at her.

She got off track. What was she thinking? Right, Haru's weirdness.

The 'new' Haru had increased her dependability to the point of being a regular busybody. She had never seen someone so enthralled to help another, weather it was something so small as picking up a toy that a kid dropped, or to stay after school to help file the library information.

And the fierce determination she had when it came to people she cared about? Hiromi felt like she didn't deserve to call her a force of nature before now!

Gone was the anger and rushed in was a confidence rage. When 'angered' she would remain calm and collected. Haru would speak slowly and clearly with an undertone so calm and yet fierce, it would make the most unshakable people take a step back.

Hiromi still cared for Haru. She did...but who was Haru now?

This Haru who offered amazing tea. Tea that was of her own making no less! The odd comments of encouragement and inspiration?

To Hiromi, it felt like she didn't know who her friend was.

''Hiromi, you're staring.'' Haru glanced over at her, a sly cat-like smile. That was 'new' too!

''Are you sure you're okay?,'' she found herself asking more and more often.

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?''

''You've... you haven't...Haru, I-''

''Hiromi, you can take your time. Don't be afraid, _especially_ of me.''

 _'Yeah right..'_ Hiromi thought sarcastically.

''You...You haven't been yourself...lately...,'' she said lamely. Since when was she the quirky one?

''How so?''

''Ever since that day with all those weird pranks that happened to you...You've been weird!''

''Care to explain?''

''THAT! You've been having this whole freaky calm thing! And the weird inspirational messages!? Don't even get me started on the obsession you have with other people's happiness!''

''Hiromi, it's not an...'obsession'. What do you find wrong with me helping people?''

''I don't find it really wrong, I just...I just...I just feel like I don't know you! It's like you've become another person! I'm scared Haru! I'm scared for you!''

''...'' Haru remained silent, the far off look in her eyes came again. She does that a lot more often than she did before.

''Haru? Look, I'm sorry that I yelled...I-''

''You want to hear something that someone told me once?''

Hiromi nodded, thinking she might finally gain answers.

''Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear. I know I've been...weird. Just...'' she paused, a soft smile and a far off look took her features. ''Just trust me. There are people out there who need help. I can't help them all, but I'll try my best.''

''Haru...something like that...It's not...It's not possible...,'' Hiromi said softly, a hand rested on Haru's shoulder.

''Who said so?,'' Haru replied coyly, the cat smile back again. ,''Hiromi, just give me time. I won't move on from my 'obsession', but I will cool it down a bit. Okay?''

''...Is this because of a guy?''

''WHAT?! N-NO! Hiromi!'' A huge blush overtook her friend's face and Hiromi inwardly screamed. SHE KNEW IT!

''Oh my god, it is! Spill it!,'' she urged, spinning Haru around to face her. The blush was still in full throttle and Hiromi wouldn't let this clue go.

''Hiromi!''

''Come on, Haru! You keep disappearing off into know where at random times and-'' Haru suddenly looked over at a fat cat sitting in the chair that had been staring at them, both just now noticing. The white cat then ran off and Hiromi swore she saw him wink. She turned back to Haru, shaking the feeling of the weird cat off. Then it happened again...

''- oh no. You've got that look. You're going to do it again!''

''Sorry, Hiromi! Adventure calls!,'' Haru called back as she ran.

''You can't avoid something like this! I'll find out!,'' she shouted back

''Good luck! I'd be honestly surprised if you could find him!''

Hiromi jolted, and soon found herself giving chase to the other teen. She never realized how fast Haru could run...

''SO IT IS A GUY?! HARU!? HARU, WAIT!''

Haru turned a corner, and Hiromi followed almost getting hit by a crow.

''Hey, watch it you stupid bird! Haru? Haru! Oh come ON! She did it _again_?! It's a dead end how could she possibly...You know what? Fine. You win, Haru! I'm going home! See you at school tomorrow...'' She finished with a grumble as she walked away. That wall had to have been at least 6 1/2 feet tall!

But now she knew it was about a boy.

Hiromi smiled to herself, stretching her arms over her head leisurely and whistling.

Somethings don't really change. Then again...This 'new' Haru is something else entirely.

But that's okay.

We all change when you think about it.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! Thanks to those who read this. I wasn't really sure if I could make the cut. Today starts the Cat Returns (TCR) Birday Bash week! YAY!**_

 _ **Casafari posted the prompts on chapter nine of ''The Bureau Files: Series 4". Amazing writer and you should go check out her stuff. Today's prompt was ''Underappreciated Character''**_

 _ **Anyone can join (and I hope you do, writing is encouraged!) so feel free to and also to help us celebrate 15 years of fanart, fanfic, and general fangirling! (or fanboying depending on what you prefer.)**_

 _ **Tomorrow's prompt is Time Travel/Time Period AU.**_

 _ **Again, thanks for reading and hopefully I can finish the next prompt in time. XD**_ ~R.M.R.


End file.
